Love or Infatuation?
by empresszhen
Summary: One of my favorite loveteam. Mitsunari Ishida X Ginchiyo Tachibana. I don't own any of these ok? Just a try. reviews are highly appreciated also, appreciated in my other accounts. :


It was summer and Hideyoshi Toyotomi was talking about the Invasion of Korea.

They decided on strategies and others as well.

"Damn!" Mitsunari yelled after the meeting. Yukimura looked at him and approached him. "Hey! What's wrong Lord Mitsunari? Too much pressured? Korea isn't that bad to invade." "That's not it Yuki!" Mitsunari cut off what Yukimura was trying to say and Yukimura was surprised because Mitsunari called him Yuki. "Then, what's wrong Nari?" Yukimura laughed, "Well, Yukimura, you and I won't understand what is this so.." and then silent reigned.

After a few minutes Yukimura uttered a single letter, and then Mitsunari spoke "Would you mind if I tell you I liked someone?" Yukimura blinked and told him "Liking? It's okay Lord Mitsunari, as long as its infatuation, you don't have to be in total distress." Mitsunari held his chest and felt his heatbeat, It was squirming.. And was about to stumble. "No, this is not infatuation, if it's infatuation I would not be jealous like this.. This is something deeper." Yukimura was surprised but pretended not to be and gave him a smile "Lord Mitsunari, will you pertain to me.. What you're saying now?" "Ginchiyo.." Mitsunari softly said.

The wind blew strong and swift. Sakon Shima entered the camp and scrutinized them because they were gazing out the view. Sakon opened a conversation, "We have myriad of Koreans to defeat huh?" Yukimura answered "The brink up there, the color of the sky is indigo." "Eh? Is something the matter with you both?" Sakon asked curiously. "It's hard to imagine and explain." Yukimura answered seriously. "Sakon, is Ginchiyo and Motochika related?" Mitsunari said, like there's flame in his eyes. "Uh, I dunno. But I believe they're close, although I don't mind asking them." Sakon and Yukimura looked at each other. Mitsunari went out followed by the two.

Afternoon, all work and no play. Everyone was working hard preparing for the Invasion of Korea. Ginchiyo, stood there, watching Motochika who is playing his shamisen very well. "Cool! I love it." Ginchiyo, who was sweating because of the summer heat looking at Motochika in the eyes gladly said. "Want me to play another song?" Motochika smiled a bit and said. Mitsunari on the other hand, can't focus on his work because of the love song Motochika was playing. Is he irritated at the love song because he can't focus or Chousokabe Motochika?

He grew more irritated after his work when he saw Motochika and Ginchiyo, he approached them and told them "Have you no shame? Are you tardy to do your work?" Ginchiyo stood up, made a headstrong face to face with Mitsunari, her bravery above all "Lord Mitsunari, we already did. And we are doing another work; we are supporting them thru entertainment." Mitsunari can't look directly into Ginchiyo's eyes; he felt he was going to melt. He was blushing, somewhat there's a flame in his heart. Motochika stood up, leaving his shamisen, asked Mitsunari if they could talk, Mitsunari agreed but became extremely jealous when Motochika held Ginchiyo's hand and whispered he'll be back.

It was late afternoon and they sat over a cup of tea. It was thirty minutes before someone decided to talk, "I feel like you have fallen." Motochika said. "Fallen?" Mitsunari wondered with an innocent face. "Yes." Motochika replied in a very low voice. Mitsunari looked at Motochika, he can't even say a word, and he is not in the mood conversing with this guy. He was about to stand up when Motochika said "Ginchiyo, I love this woman so much." His heart almost shattered when he heard this, tears were about to fall from his eyes. He stood up, gave Motochika a fake smile and said "Thanks for your time, congratulations." And he ran off. While he ran, he mumbled to himself, "Ginchiyo, my aspiration, she was ineffable, the woman for me. I.. can't, but I'll lose you."

It was evening, they are still preparing for war. They all sat for dinner. After dinner, Yukimura invited all of them for star gazing. They all laughed at every fortune, except Mitsunari. Mitsunari was gloomy that night. Motochika noticed him, he approached Mitsunari and said "Mitsunari, I wonder what you're congratulations mean, but I'm not through yet awhile ago." Mitsunari looked up at him and looked at the stars, pretending he didn't hear what Motochika said. "What is your fortune? I bet you're lucky. I hope you're not going to hurt her." Motochika smiled at Mitsunari and gave out his hand to help Mitsunari to stand up "Stand up, Mitsunari. She's just there, don't bother, tell her the truth." Mitsunari just looked at Motochika, stayed at his position and answered "Why are you telling me this?" Motochika just looked at him. "Mitsunari, I love Ginchiyo as I treated her one of my children, she has a boyish personality, but I would love her to be my daughter, and she told me she loved being with me because she misses her father so much. How about you? Do you want to be my son? You know what I mean right?" Motochika continued, Mitsunari grabbed his hand and made a respectful bow to him. "May the wind take you.. and the wings of love." Motochika smiled.

Ginchiyo was sitting, gazing up the sky and saw a scarlet shooting star. She wished for something and sighed, "How impossible is this? Am I a lord.. Or lady?" "Ginchiyo." Mitsunari said. "Have you come here intently to mock me? Or to say something against me?" Ginchiyo said irritated, not even looking at Mitsunari but somehow touched by heart. "I want to speak of you, of the truth." Mitsunari said, held Ginchiyo's hand, "Huh? I can't believe.." Ginchiyo tried to ask, but Mitsunari held her face. "Ginchiyo, I realized, I have fallen for you." Ginchiyo was about to utter a word but Mitsunari pressed his fingers on her soft lips, "Hush, Ginchiyo, you are ineffable for me, you are my woman, you are my heart, my soul, my life, my everything, my aspiration and reason. You rule every bit of me as you would not know, you may think it's unbelievable but I'm fervent for you. I love.. you." Tears rolled down from Ginchiyo's eyes and rolled on her cheeks. Mitsunari wiped them off, the bravery of the lord, became a lady, with a beautiful face, a fallen heart and tears of joy. "Mitsunari, you are my man when I first saw you. I tried to stop my feelings for you, because I want to change, I did everything in the name love but.. Nothing and this.." Ginchiyo sweetly said, Mitsunari replied "You have changed; you are beautiful inside and out. You are who you must be. I just love you the way you are, changes doesn't matter, because this is not infatuation, this is love."

Shooting stars fell after the truth has been made. They hugged and kissed each other, spending every moment together, with everyone there. Chousokabe Motochika, Yukimura Sanada, Sakon Shima, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and others. Of course, they didn't matter, because they have each other now.


End file.
